gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aschen
The Aschen Species Overview Homeworld: Aschia Home Galaxy: The Milky Way Galaxy Home System: ? Current Population: unknown Primary Language: English Skin Tone: Mediterranean Major Planets: Aschia Affiliation: Aschen Confederation Current GATO Status: Ally History History of the Aschen, 417 - 2004: The Aschen were originally transported from Earth by the Roman General Thatus in 417 AD. This General had once been in command of the province of Egypt for a short period in its History. He had been raised in the province and knew its people. Legend told of a great device left behind by Ra near the site of the Giza plateau. He and a team of Scholars found the device and activated it. The device was, of course, the Stargate. On the wall on the chamber were locations unknown to him, mapped in the night sky. They were Stargate Addresses. Ten worlds were listed by Ras servants. These addresses were systematically dialed. He did not know how to return anybody home, however he did know that great things were now open to him by this device. He gathered the finest minds from every part of the Roman world, as well as ten trusted and loyal generals to lead ten groups. He disbanded his army into ten volunteer groups and sent 10 expeditions from Earth to the Addresses on the Wall. He led one himself. These ten groups have been the product of some of the greatest civilizations we have ever encountered. They are the unknown survivors of our planet; they were deployed in secret through the stargate during the end of the roman empire, a period of great turmoil, and they were the last people to leave this world until Ernest Littlefield went through the gate in the 1940s. One of the Ten groups founded a race known as the Tollan, and by escaping the turmoil on Earth, the roman world continued and flourished into a space faring race far beyond anything Earth had been witness to. The Tollan escaped the dark ages and progressed 800 years above the rest of their kind. Thatus did not lead this group, however. He led another and founded another race, one of equal promise. They were called the Aschen. The Aschen are directly descended from the people of Earth. The Roman empire founded two of the most advanced races in this galaxy, one being one of our greatest friends and the other to be our most bitter rival. The Aschen continued to the roman way for 600 years, advancing in their knowledge of the universe and developing technology far quicker than we ever did. In the time it took Earth to crawl out of the Dark ages the Aschen were in the Industrial Revolution. Though Thatus died long ago his legacy was kept intact, as the Aschen too opened the stargate and traveled to worlds close by. They founded teams to explore and make contact with other races and worlds, and after 300 years they reformed a new empire, the Aschen Confederation of planets. Within this network they thrived and became the Roman Empire of the Stars. In the 17th Century, the Aschen set foot upon a world that had been named Tollan. They realized that this was another product of Thatus and the two races forged an alliance. Their pasts were similar and their technology was too, and though the two races were ideologically different, the Aschen sharing technology and the Tollan being selfish and arrogant, the Aschen surprisingly had respect for the Tollan and offered them membership within the confederation. The Tollan Accepted but they never fell under any illusions. The Tollan never suffered the fate of many. Their technology was advanced and they did not need much from the Aschen. However, knowledge and trade did flourish, and for a short time in their history the Roman survivors came together. That was until the Tollan discovered what the Ashen had done to some of the confederation. They swiftly withdrew and cut off contact. The Aschen were not bothered, claiming they had a right to rule human worlds because it was their right as descendants of Thatus. They began enslaving people in the Aschen confederation by biological control, as if they were pests in the way of their crops growth. The Vollians felt this effect and revolted, causing the Aschen to destroy them using the adapted biological weapons that had been developed to defeat the Goa'uld. In 2001 they met us and offered us a similar deal. We didn't fall for it and averted disaster at the last moment. But we declared an act of War on them. We used their one weakness, curiosity of the Stargates power, to destroy them. We sent them address' to black holes and Goa'uld strongholds. They took the bait and for many years their entire confederation was locked in a struggle against a force far beyond their control. Their primary research facility, a planet full of scientists, was caught by the black hole and 6 worlds which had been used for testing got ripped apart in the process. Anubis learned the location of the Aschen homeworld and attacked. An army of Kull warriors slaughtered thousands, and when symbiote poison didn't work against them, the Aschen were forced into a war. It was only by Oma defeating Anubis and the resulting confusion of the Kull warriors that the Aschen survived. The Aschen and Earth: (2004 - 2043) The defeat of Anubis left the Aschen free from conflict for 35 years and in that time they developed many new technologies. One of the most important technologies developed was a defensive armor that could sustain massive amounts of weapons fire. Tt was derived from Kull armor and allowed the Aschen much freedom. They explored the stargate much more and with their new armor they couldn't be touched. This new armor and a legion of soldiers equipped with it were the backbone of a new offensive. The Aschen were now forcing planets into the confederation or in front of resistant wiping them out and using their worlds as part of a new extra-confederate infrastructure which only benefited the Aschen directly. Discontent among leaders of Aschen worlds was growing but it never escalated to anything. The Aschen were growing powerful and their scientists were developing many advanced technologies, adding to the already advanced and technologically capable Aschen people. They had been assumed dead for decades and were not even touched by the Ori. They had survived by a system of cloaking and not leaving anyone behind who could tell of the Aschen. It worked, and while the Ori were defeated, the Aschen rebuilt, and for the last 20 years have been on a campaign against all remaining people who are not under the Aschens rule. We and the people we protect are the last beacons of hope in this new age. Just as before we have taken it upon ourselves to take on the burden of fighting the growing power in this galaxy. However this war is different to any we have fought before. This is not all about injustice and freedom, this is also about power. Our people recently recovered from the brink of destruction and have grown restless, and are seeking the promise of new lands and opportunities through the stargate. Many thousands of worlds are open and ripe for the taking, and the Aschen are going to find us on one of these worlds and when they do, there is going to be a conflict between two of the greatest races this galaxy has ever known. Both coming from one world: Earth. Both advanced and seeking power. Both having the ability to usurp the other as the supreme human civilization. The Aschen are becoming a superpower and it is our wish that we be given that power which has been denied to us for so long. There are trillions of humans in this galaxy and soon, very soon, it is going to be down to those free peoples to choose to follow the Aschen or to follow the Tau'ri. One way or another this war is going to change the fate of every human in this galaxy forever and both sides are going to fight for every person in it. Whether they fight to dominate or to nurture is the difference. We promise freedom and protection for all, the Aschen promise acceptance in to the Aschen confederation or certain death. The time to choose which kind of human you are has come. Category:Aliens